


The List

by clareturner23



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Adventure & Romance, Anal Sex, Consequences, F/M, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareturner23/pseuds/clareturner23
Summary: Amy Irons is a fan of Final Fantasy XV who always felt like she lived in the wrong universe. When she falls into a trance and meet Bahamut she believes it is simply a dream until she travels to the world of Eos and is hit with reality when a band of Sabertusks arrive.





	The List

It was a long day at the dojo. A girl with short, brown hair emerged from the little place in the bad side of town and closed up for her sensei. She plugged her dark red earbuds into her ears and walked home while playing the soundtrack to _Final Fantasy XV._ Her favorite video game. She first received the game almost a year before today on her 24th birthday. Her sensei and best friend gave it to her and it was the last day he was seen. His disappearance was broadcast but it came up with nothing and soon became a cold case. He was missing without a trace. She didn’t have that many friends, to begin with. He was her one and only. It was a long year but she persevered. She was the best fighter and teacher the place had. She wanted to make a name for herself in the world of Mixed Martial Arts and Kendo but that was not enough to satisfy her great need for adventure.

She knew it was foolish to do so, but the young woman dreamed of living in a world such as Eos. A world where her skills could actually be used for practical things instead of being seen as just a sport which was mostly male-dominated. She could never find a date because most men were pigs or did not want to date a woman with defined muscles. She could never make friends because she had been hurt so many times in her childhood that she had a very defined lack of trust with people. Joel was the one person she could trust and he was gone. 

When she finally arrived at her dwelling the cracked, grew walls were the only thing that greeted her. No other living being came up to say hello. No animal came up to beg for affection. She worked full time at her Dojo and went to school part-time so she could not afford much. Winnings from tournaments helped to offset the cost of various things and the rest that she spent on herself consisted of video games, systems, and collectible weaponry from characters that she admired. Kukris that belonged to Nyx Ulric, “Yamato” that was used by Vergil son of Sparda, and one of her favorites was not even a replica. Her prized possession was a katana she named “Kyoko” that Joel had given her when she turned 18 years old. She slept with it every night because this neighborhood was known for break-ins. Her parents did not want her living here on her own but they were so protective that she wanted to get out as soon as she was able to keep her steady income. 

_For hearth and home, right?_ She sighed as she smiled slightly at the kukris placed on her wall. Nyx Ulric was only number two on her list of nine people whom she would love to change the fate of if she had the chance. The list was not an even ten but at the same time, she cared about each individual to the best of her ability. Sure, it seemed like a “fangirl” type of thing to do because she was attracted to most of the men on her list but the truth was that she cared for their fates more than she did their looks. 

_Well, may as well eat some salad and play some of her game before I get to bed…_ She didn’t exactly like eating salad every day, but she couldn’t afford much more “healthy” foods. She had issues keeping her weight perfect for fighting if she ate unhealthy foods. Her daily meals consisted of a protein shake with a fruit for breakfast, some protein snacks in between to keep her blood sugar from dropping, and a large salad with some kind of meat for dinner. She usually went back and forth from tuna, chicken, or egg salad depending on what she felt like having with the salad that night. It was a chore but a necessity when it came to her weight. After Joel disappeared, she went into a depression. Part of her wanted to give up her “career” for a more practical one like a receptionist or go into nursing like most of the women in her family. She was so tempted to give up her good eating habits and replace them with bad ones. 

This was before the woman watched the anime attached to the game. She saw how much Prompto Argentum struggled with his weight when he was younger and only saw herself around that age. She already had so much in common with him because her insecurities and need to be accepted. She had always felt alone and Joel was her only solace. He was her rock, her _Noct_. His courage to lose all that weight to feel “good enough” to talk to Prince Noctis was all she needed to keep “Keepin’ on the way she did how.” Prompto was an inspiration to her. He found his resolve even if it was Ardyn’s influence that forced it out of him. 

_I wish Ardyn would force me onto a bed and… shut up inner fangirl… He’d most likely kill you if anything when he was done with you…_ The girl frowned at the fact she had this “fangirl” side. She knew that if there was some miraculous way to meet the man named Ardyn Izunia (Lucis Caelum) that once he knew of her crush he would use her and then get rid of her once she was no longer needed. She would always be alone. The one person she cared about and trusted was gone. 

She thought time and again that she should go to conventions in an attempt to make friends with others who share her love for the video game universe. The main issues that stemmed from the fact that she had no time nor money to stay in a hotel room all by herself. If she was to go, she would want to cosplay Prompto but she wanted to be able to have everything perfect because she was, after all, a perfectionist. She had no skill with a needle so she would have to spend hundreds of dollars on getting a cosplay and wig commissioned perfectly. 

The girl sighed to herself as she sat in front of her TV and turned her PS4 on. Her game was already inside since she played that game constantly. This was her second attempt at playing the storyline because she could not bring herself to kill Ardyn a second time for a very long time. The last time she played she had just saved at the halfway point of episode 13. Killing daemons truly did make her worries and fears diminish. Video game therapy was the best therapy. 

“Come on, number 3 just let me put you out of your sad misery!” Amy exclaimed as she continued to wail on the white prince of Tenebrae. It was a normal occurrence for her to yell at her television and all those who were on her list by their number. Ravus did not deserve to lose his younger sibling only to be turned into a daemon once he decided to finally do something good for Noctis. After he was finally defeated and left to run to the crystal she stopped when the elevator arrived. She took a deep breath before she made Noctis move slowly towards the glowing sphere. Despite how many times she had analyzed this scene it never failed to cause her pain. 

Ardyn did not deserve to lose his status as Savior let alone King. She never blamed Ardyn. She blamed the Astrals. _They_ were the ones who gave him those powers. _They_ were the ones who tainted his body by forcing the excess Starscourge to go into his own body just to heal the other humans. _They_ were responsible for the betrayals that resulted from his being rejected by the Crystal. She had no love for them even though so many had to respect them. To her, they were simply summons. Once she approached and the cutscene began Amy placed the controller down and frowned. She took deep breaths as she listened to the soft and broken tone of Ardyn’s voice. Tears came down her cheeks while the immortal being walked away after being “taken down” by the rest of the Chocobros. She glared at the giant Astral began talking to Noctis and refused to touch her red and black device. The timer allowed for the decisions to be made. She despised Bahamut the most. He insisted that Ardyn was evil and “Accursed.” As if it was _his_ fault. It made her so angry. Made her want more than anything to change his fate most of all. 

As Noctis fell into the abyss of the crystal for reflection Amy found herself feeling odd. She did not remember saving her game, nor did she remember grabbing her katana before falling fast asleep in her bed. 

_The young woman was floating in what looked to be the same realm as Noctis was the last time she had looked at her television screen. ‘I am inside the crystal in a dream?’ She thought. She looked around in confusion as she clenched Kyoko’s onyx sheath in her left hand. Why would she dream of being in a place like this? She continued to fall and turn in circles until she landed on a solid landing._

_“Amy Irons.” She heard the distorted voice but recognized what he had said which truly puzzled her. After realizing that she had landed on a massive hand she glared to herself before turning around to face the King of Astrals._

_“Bahamut? What are you doing in my dreams? You are not wanted in my thoughts,” she hissed coldly. Amy did not fear the god. She had no reason to this was her dream after all. If she truly needed so she could take control._

_“I will excuse your rudeness this once, mortal,” he began. “I have a proposition for you. The world of Eos has been through multiple timelines and plots. Each one ending in tragedy. Each one recorded in the eyes of Umbra. We Astrals have watched each time and remember what we have done wrong only to repeat time and again. These loops can only go from a year before the fall of Insomnia until the great sacrifice of the chosen King. Bringing outsiders into Eos will tip the balance of this world. Only I am able to do so without repercussion. If you chose to say yes your journey will be dire but the reward will be great.”_

_‘Reward?’ She knew that there was no point in speaking aloud. The giant could hear thoughts which is why Noctis never spoke a word. ‘What kind of journey are you exactly going to put me on? What do you mean by bringing outsiders into Eos? If you wish to bring anyone into this world then why me?’_

_“You are a strong woman of mind and body. You know what is to come and you know little of the past. Yet, you shed a tear for the Accursed and send blame towards those other than the daemon himself. Once you chose to follow this new path there will be no way back to the world that bore you. If you chose to live your life in Eos, you may change fate for those you deem worthy of the cost of another.”_

_Amy thought about the Bahamut’s words. This was some intricate dream. Leave her old life behind for Adventure in Eos? This was what she had always dreamed of so no wonder she was given this sort of choice. She decided she would take a bite at whatever this bastard was giving to her. ‘Alright, I thought it over. I am bored with the daily routine of the world I live in. I wish to have an adventure and save those I care about. I have no one in my world. If I were to live in Eos I would be accepted more for my strength and skill. I accept your offer.’_

_“Very well, mortal. I will give only one warning. The Infernian has chosen a mortal from your land and has killed another to take their place. He wishes nothing but destruction from this man and vows to finally reach his goal. You must thwart his plans however you see fit. Do not let your emotions interfere with your quest. I will leave you now to venture on your own.”_

_The King of Astrals let go as the brave young woman felt herself fall into the light once more until a blinding light fell upon her forcing her to close her eyes._

“Is she dead?” A burly, somewhat familiar voice brought Amy back into her consciousness. She moaned a little confused at the sudden change of scenery. 

“No, she was just passed out.” A soft, yet strong voice forced her to open her eyes to stare at the beautiful pale grey eyes that showed nothing but concern. “Are you alright?” Nyx Ulric was frowning and kneeling at her side. Yep. This was a dream alright. Her number two hunk/man he would love to change the fate of… was kneeling at his side worried about her. The question was why? What has he concerned for her? He did not know her. If the first part of the dream meant anything at all then it meant that she had never set foot in Eos in her life so she would not know him either. 

“Um, yea. I’m fine…” She nodded. 

“I’m Captain Nyx Ulric of the Kingsglaive.” The man gave a relieved smile and helped her up from the hard and dry land. “Are you a hunter?” 

“Hmm?” Amy looked to her side to see that her beloved blade was still in her possession. _Kyoko, so I still have it…_ “Uh, yes,” she lied. 

“Well, it’s getting dark and you’re close to the city, I didn’t think hunters took jobs out here.” The man she recognized as Libertus mentioned. 

“Um…” Her sentence was interrupted when a band of five Sabertusks came out of nowhere. 

“That’s your answer.” 

Nyx took out his kukris and threw one at the biggest of the bunch before warping to strike one of them. Libertus attacked another without using many of his powers just his strength. Now it was Amy’s turn. She unsheathed Kyoko ready to enjoy the thrill of the hunt even if it was fake. The fighting was harder than she had thought. Their hides were thick and it took a little while to hack at only one of them. While she fought one, another snuck up on her from behind. Before Nyx could save her, it grabbed her leg causing pain to shook up her leg. _Pain? Wait… in dreams…we don’t feel pain… This… This is real…_ She shook it off quickly after Nyx killed the beast with a warp. Her fighting instincts took over and fought harder than she had been. By the time the herd was killed Amy collapsed from the pain that she fought through. 

“Hey, you alright?” Nyx asked running over. 

“Y…yea… just hurts.” She was in a state of shock. Her meeting with Bahamut was real. This meant that she was now a citizen of Eos. She was given the ability to change the fate of those who were on the list. One of those individuals was kneeling down to apply a potion to her leg. She sighed knowing that her cover of being a ‘hunter’ was most likely blown. 

“Um… Nyx?” Amy’s tone was a little wavy but she tried her best to sound calm. 

“Yes?” He asked looking up after he was finished healing her. 

“Um, I know the two of you will think it’s a little crazy of me to say… what I’m about to say…” She looked at the two men of the Glaive nervously trying to assess what they were thinking. Libertus seemed to want to say something but Nyx let a hand out to calm him down. 

“You’re not a hunter, are you?” The man who was second on her list gave a small smile. 

She chuckled a little before she nodded. “No, but… would you believe me if I said I came from another world? That the Astral Bahamut gave me a task to change the fate of Eos?” 

“Another world? Did you fall on your head while you failed to fight that Sabertusk or something?” Libertus bellowed. 

“Well Libertus, I know that the two of you hail from Galahd before you became glaives.” She smiled at the look of disbelief that the strong teddy bear of the Kingsglaive gave. Nyx gave a decisive and puzzled look of shock before she decided to go on. “In the world, I come from, there is a movie, anime, and video games based off of this world. The two of you, in particular, are part of the movie called “Kingsglaive” and… wait…” Amy’s face suddenly turned into worry. “Nyx… you said you were… _Captain_?” 

“Yes… I was promoted nine years ago, why do you ask?” he asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“What…What happened to Drautos?” Her voice was urgent. If Nyx was captain now, the person Ifrit must have killed was Titus Drautos. 

“He… was killed in the line of duty nine years ago,” Nyx frowned. “You must be from a different world if you know who he is… Do you…know anyone by the name of Joel Tywin? He arrived and became a glaive around the same time our captain was killed.” 

Amy’s eyes widened in disbelief. No. Not him. Anyone but him. He could _not _be the one Bahamut told her about who was working with Ifrit… Another more terrifying question came to mind. A question that she must ask King Regis and him alone. Someone who would know more than most about the Empire’s activity. “Nyx, please take me to King Regis… I need to speak to him.”__

__“I’ll take that as a yes,” he sighed. “It’s getting dark anyway, good thing we’re near the city entrance.”_ _

__“How can you just trust her like that?” Libertus huffed as they began walking._ _

__“She obviously knows where Joel came from. We’ve been suspicious of the guy since he arrived. She was upfront from the start.” Nyx rationalized._ _

__“She said she was a _hunter._ Then she gets attacked and all of a sudden she gives this story where she’s from some other world?” _ _

__“For the record… I thought this was all a dream before I felt the pain from the attack…” Amy piped up. She felt this was amusing but at the same time, she wanted to remain on their side. They would need her when the Citadel fell…_ _

__“A dream? How did you think that? Why would you dream of giant creatures attacking you?” Nyx inquired._ _

__“Well, the first face I saw after I spoke with Bahamut in this weird place was your handsome face, hero,” Nyx smirked while Libertus sighed dramatically._ _

__“Seriously? You get all the women. Here and back home!” the thicker man exclaimed._ _

__“Come on, let’s just get into the city before the daemons show up. What’s your name anyway? You know ours very well obviously.”_ _

__“Amy Irons. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”_ _

__Amy bowed her head slightly as they walked briskly to the front gates within the protective barrier. Her stomach was doing backflips. So many emotions were coming to her at once with the realization that she had agreed to live in Eos for the rest of her natural life. That she had an ability to change fates of those she cared about most. Of Nyx, of Noctis, of Ravus… and possibly… She shook the idea out of her mind. Yes, she admired the man and wished that his fate was changed but wasn’t it too late to save him at this point? Maybe if she was sent back into the time where everything began she could simply give the Astrals a piece of her mind and his life would be better off. A pure feeling of dread entered her soul but it had nothing to do with the charismatic Chancellor… She needed to know the status… of General Glauca._ _


End file.
